Cold Shower
by Moki Hunter
Summary: "He might've been startled if his mind had been clearer, but at the moment it was racing. He turned to find Hiccup there, now sharing in the effect the raining droplets." Warning: Mature/explicit content & yaoi. Don't like, don't read. (Short oneshot)


It had been nearly half an hour since Jack had mentioned taking a shower to Hiccup. Their apartment was relatively small, but it suited both their needs quite well. So when Jack headed towards the bathroom, Hiccup sat on the couch to watch the episode of Game of Thrones he'd recorded last night.

Jack chuckled under his breath as he shut the door. Hiccup had always said that what he found most interesting about the show were Daenerys's dragons. He was pretty much obsessed with anything that had to do with the things. It was, in Jack's opinion, just another one of his adorable quirks.

As he went to strip himself of his jacket, he could very faintly hear their black lab, Toothless, jumping up on the couch beside Hiccup. Jack shook his head, a smirk on his face, as the rest of his clothes fell to a heap and he found himself stepping into the shower.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the water was still running. The teen found himself running a hand through his soaked hair, thoughts racing in his head and seeming to overwhelm him. He wasn't quite sure what brought this on, only that he couldn't seem to calm down completely. He tried to close his eyes and feel the water as it ran its path down his body, when suddenly another sensation gripped him.

He felt an unusually warm body press against him in a gentle manner, slowly... He might've been startled if his mind had been clearer, but at the moment it was racing. He turned to find Hiccup there, now sharing in the effect the raining droplets. He had a warm smile on his face, his hands wrapped around Jack's chest in a comforting embrace. "You okay?" he whispered softly, breathing down his partner's neck.

Jack didn't answer, not entirely sure what he should say, but the more he tried the less he could find the words. And then, looking at his face, he felt this... urge. It was sudden and seemingly out of nowhere, but it was definitely there. So instead of thinking on it, the teenager lunged at the opportunity.

Skin upon skin, chest upon chest came clashing together as Jack grasped Hiccup's neck and gently shoved him against the far wall of the shower, crashing his lips against the dragon tamer's. Their bodies seemed to move with each other, and though he hadn't registered it at first, their pure... nakedness made the experience all the better. He could feel Hiccup's pelvic area pulsing against his own. And the two kissed each other hungrily, as if each had been thirsting to taste the other for quite some time.

Minutes passed this way until finally, Jack's hunger yearned for more. He could sense that Hiccup felt the same, as their eyes locked and both grinned in a ruggedly excited manner. Hiccup's grin widened as Jack brought his body to its full height, and he turned around expectantly. Jack didn't even know his face could support a grin that wide until this moment.

He steadied himself against Hiccup's form, and he could feel the pulsing again as his genitals stood erect, mirroring Hiccup's own. He took a deep breath, doing everything in his power to savor the moment, before passing through Hiccup's entrance. Hiccup groaned softly at the initial impact, and the noise only grew louder as Jack slid his piece deeper. He felt adrenaline course through him at the sound of Hiccup's pleasure, and soon enough he began to thrust backwards and forwards as they found a rhythm.

He let moans of his own escape him, caressing Hiccup's spine with his lips and with his mouth, the rhythm increasing in intensity. Eventually the two were panting against one another, neither one stopping for a moment, even as Hiccup felt his whole front body being pressed against the marble of the shower walls, and even as Hiccup's warmth began to seep into Jack's cool skin (and vise versa, of course).

They'd both entirely lost track of their surroundings following this pattern, until it occurred to Hiccup that he could no longer feel the water. "J-J..ack?" He said in between his moans of pleasure.

"Yeah, d-dragon b...boy?" Jack responded, equally as exhausted.

The two stopped for a moment, though Jack had yet to remove his penis from inside Hiccup. They both just let it stay there for a moment as they tried to catch their breath.

"What happened to... to... the water?" Hiccup finally managed.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and as he turned his head the two's bodies finally separated entirely. "O-oh... My bad," he said, an embarrassed smile creeping its way onto his features. Hiccup only had to turn his head slightly to see what his partner had referred to: ice. Ice covered the other walls of the shower, and it glistened against the metal of the shower head, encasing it and making it appear almost as if it were a diamond. Hiccup grinned knowingly at Jack. "Not too bad then, huh?"

Jack grinned back, the embarrassment still on his features though he was having less trouble covering his tracks now. He laughed before admitting, "Best shower I've ever had."


End file.
